You Will Remember My Name
by Pootamis
Summary: A nice little Danny and Ember story that takes place during the Girl's Night Out episode with twists.
1. Restoring a Broken Heart

" I can't believe Johnny! I mean for him to seriously come here to Amity and start to flirt with some random human skank because we had a little fight! I'm gonna kill him!"

As Ember looks over to Kitty and is about to respond suddenly she comes to a stop when she bumps into one of her female companions that has come to a halt.

" Spectra what gives?"

Ember watches as Spectra slowly looks over her shoulder at her before she watches a grin come across Spectra's face.

" Someone in the area is in horrible pain. I can feel their sorrow from here. Let's go see who it belongs to so i may properly thank them."

Slowly the group of females fly through the air of Amity Park when suddenly each of their eyes widen when they see a familiar figure sitting underneath one of the park's trees as he holds his right side.

" Well that explains it. It's the brat."

" Is he crying?"

" We should attack him now. With our combined strength he won't stand a chance."

" Don't even think about it. He may be your enemy but he isn't mine. I also know that he isn't Ember's enemy either. Not really anyways. Right Ember?"

Kitty takes her eyes away from Spectra to look over to her side where she knew Ember was floating seconds ago to see nobody in sight.

" Ember?"

Ignoring her friend's call Ember slowly flies down towards Danny with a look of concern across her face. A look not many had ever seen since she had died. Concern from when she saw the look across Danny's face. A look she knew too well. The look of having a broken heart. The very same look she had so long ago before her eventual death.

As he feels a blue mist escaping out of his mouth while he is unable to control his sobs unaware to Danny knowledge the form of Ember Mcclain slowly descends down from the air towards him.

" Babypop?"

Hearing a voice he was too familiar with Danny slowly opens his eyes as he wipes the tears away from his eyes with his free hand before he glances over to his side to see Ember looking towards him with concern. A look he had never seen before coming from her.

Right as she is about to make her way over towards Danny suddenly Ember looks over her shoulder to see Kitty and Spectra landing right behind her with the former expressing the same look of concern across her face.

" Danny are you okay?"

" I can feel your misery. It is delicious."

With her eyes going wide Ember snaps her head to look at Spectra with an intense glare coming across her face.

" Shut up!"

With her facial figures softening Ember slowly turns her head around and slowly makes her way over towards Danny before she kneels right in front of him. Suddenly Ember's eyes go wide when she sees the condition that Danny is in. The condition that not only was he sporting a small cut across his right cheek along with a very swollen right eye but he was also sporting a large cut across his side that he was covering up with his hand. A cut she knew must have been deep since she could see the blood trickling through the cracks onto his hand. Seeing Danny moving his face away to avoid her gaze reaching over Ember gently places her hands on each of his cheeks before she slowly turns his head towards her as she sees him closing his eyes.

" Babypop look at me."

Slowly Ember watches Danny open his eyes to reveal his watery eyes towards her before she gently starts to stroke his damaged cheek with her gloved hand.

" It's okay. What happened?"

Hearing the softness in her voice Danny takes a deep breathe before he looks deep into Ember's eyes as he relives the events of the day in his mind.

" I went to Nasty Burger to have lunch with Sam and Tucker like i usually do. Everything was going fine until i saw Sam acting really strange and she asked if she could talk to me alone as we were leaving. She dragged me off to the side before she confessed that she has been in love with me for a long time now and wanted to have a relationship with me.

When i told her that i didn't share the same feelings as her and told her that i just wanted to be friends she slapped me saying that i was playing games with her heart for so long. She told me that she never wanted to see or speak to me ever again before she stormed off. Not only did i lose Sam as a friend but Tucker as well. I guess he was listening in to our conversation and started yelling at me for what i said to Sam claiming that i was too scared to express my feelings to her. Feelings that i don't have for her but for another girl.

Then my day only got worse when i got home. When i arrived back at my house, I found out that Vlad Masters paid a visit to my parents. He showed them proof that i was Danny Phantom. I guess he video taped me transforming one day in the back of the school and brought the tape over to show my parents."

Suddenly Ember's eyes go wide when she sees Danny closing his eyes before a few tears escape his eyes and down his cheeks.

" As the tape played on my parent's television screen, I tried to explain everything to them. Explain to them about the accident that caused for me to become Danny Phantom. To become a halfa. But they wouldn't listen. My parents told me to get out and never come back. When i pleaded with them to just listen to me my father punched me and my mother took out this gun she had tucked away before she shot me saying that she had no son."

With their eyes going wide suddenly Kitty and Spectra take a few steps back as they watch Ember's hair rise up as high as the tree above her before they listen to Ember taking a deep breathe as slowly her hair starts to descend down and turn back to normal.

" Can you fly?"

Without opening his eyes Danny shakes his head.

" I can but barely. After i fazed through my parents house, I barely was able to fly through the air before i crashed down here in the park."

As she nods her head reaching over Ember gently grabs Danny's right arm and throws it over her shoulders before she slowly rises to her feet with Danny by her side as she hears him gritting his teeth. Feeling Danny leaning most of his body weight against her side Ember looks over towards Danny with concern before she looks over towards Kitty and Spectra.

" I'm gonna take babypop to my realm. We will have to have our girl's day some other time."

" Whatever."

As she sees Spectra flying away Ember can't help but send her retreating form a glare before she looks over towards Kitty seeing her approaching her as she looks at Danny with concern.

" I'm so sorry Danny for everything. If you ever need anything i'm here for you."

Reaching over Kitty gently brings Danny into a hug before she walks over to Ember and whispers into her ear.

" Take good care of your man."

Suddenly Ember's eyes do wide as saucers as she sees Kitty leaning back and giving her a wink before her cheeks start to blush bright red.

" Are you okay Ember?"

Looking over to her side Ember sees Danny looking at her with dazed eyes before she gives him a small nod as her blush slowly starts to disappear.

" I'm fine babypop. Now this might hurt."

Reaching over Ember gently wraps her arms around Danny before they instantly disappear in a whirlwind of blue flames.

* * *

Within seconds a whirlwind of blue flames suddenly appears in the living room of Ember Mcclain's realm before the flames disappear revealing Ember and Danny. As he opens his eyes and glances around Danny can't help but stare around the room in awe from what he is seeing. All across the walls are poster after poster of rock and roll bands. In the corner of the room lays a shelf that he deems must have over hundreds of cds on it.

" This place is amazing."

Looking over to her side Ember can't help but smile at seeing Danny's eyes going wide with him sporting a small smile across his face that she had not seen him give her ever since their last battle before she slowly starts to lead him over to her living room's couch.

" Thanks babypop. Now you just sit tight. I will go and get some supplies to help patch you up. I'll be right back."

As he watches Ember leave the living room and slowly start to disappear around a hallway Danny can't help but to smile at her retreating form before he glances back around the room. Right as he is about to get up and make his way over towards the massive cd collection he sees over in the corner suddenly the smile on Danny's face vanishes when images of a few familiar faces start to pop into his mind. The images of his mother and Sam. As he starts to relive the last conversations he had with them from Sam yelling at him that she hated him and never wanted to see or speak to him again to his mother looking him dead in the eyes as she told him that he was no longer her son before the sound of a trigger went off Danny can't help but close his eyes as he tries to block out the images.

Within moments of retrieving every medical supply she had on hand in her realm Ember slowly makes her way back down the hallway and back into her living room with her hands full of supplies before a look of concern comes across her face once she enters into the living room to see Danny's head bowed down as tears start to escape his closed eyelids to the ground below. Putting the supplies down off to the side Ember slowly gets on the couch as she sees Danny opening his eyes to glance towards her.

" Hey everything is going to be okay."

Ember's concern deepens when she sees Danny shaking his head as he glances up towards her with teary eyes.

" Everything isn't going to be okay. I lost them. I lost my family. All of my friends. I'm all alone now."

Reaching over Ember gently grabs Danny's hands before she gives them a gentle squeeze.

" That isn't true. You still have Johnny and Kitty as your friends. You still have me babypop. As far as parents go fuck um. If they can't accept you like how any real parent would then they were never true parents to begin with. As for that goth bitch if she can't stand the fact that you didn't share the same feelings as her then it's her own problem. We don't get to decide who we fall in love with. It just happens. This other girl is lucky to have you like her the way you do. You are a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Slowly Ember watches a small smile come across Danny's face as she feels her hands being given a squeeze before suddenly her cheeks blush bright red along with Danny's when she realizes how close they are sitting next to each other on the couch. As she feels her hands being released Ember glances away from Danny as she sees in the corner of her eye him reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

" I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…."

" It's okay babypop. Now let's get you patched up."

Turning her attention away from Danny reaching over Ember sorts through the medical supplies looking for some medical wraps.

" I'm going to need for you to take off your shirt babypop."

Suddenly as the words leave her mouth Ember's cheeks start to blush bright red again before after a few seconds she takes a deep breathe and calms herself down. As she turns her head and look back towards Danny instantly the blush on her cheeks reappears from seeing Danny's exposed chest revealing his muscles to her.

As he feels Ember gently stroking his chest with her eyes going wide Danny looks down towards her with a confused look.

" Are you okay?"

Shaking her head Ember retracts her hand from Danny's chest as she gives him a nod.

" I'm fine."

Reaching over Ember gently starts to wrap up Danny's ribs making sure to be extra careful around his wound before after a few seconds she stops when she hears him letting out a sigh.

" Are you okay babypop? Did i wrap up your ribs too tight?"

" No you did fine it's just that…."

" It's just what?"

" When this is all over will we be going back as enemies again?"

As she sees Danny looking up towards her with some emotion in his eyes just as she is about to respond suddenly Ember feels her hands being gently grabbed.

" Because i don't want that. I never wanted that."

" What do you mean you never wanted that?"

" Since the moment i first saw you in Amity Park i've had a crush on you that has slowly grown over time. Every Time you came to Amity Park and we would fight it was like i was fighting against myself. I was fighting a battle that i could never win. Every time i've hurt you, I have hated myself for it. I still hate myself knowing that i've hurt you in the past."

Danny looks away from Ember's wide eyes to look towards the living room couch.

" I will understand if you still hate me but it was something that i've felt that i needed to say."

As he feels Ember's hands leaving his own Danny nods his head with a frown coming across his face when suddenly he feels her hands on his cheeks before he suddenly turns to see Ember leaning forward towards him and their lips connect for a gentle kiss. After a few seconds of getting lost in the moment Danny breaks off the kiss and watches Ember open her eyes.

" Ember?"

" Just kiss me dipstick."

As she wraps her arms around the back of his neck Ember leans forward and connects her lips back to Danny's own for a deep kiss before she slowly lowers him down to the couch on top of her.

 **Author Notes: This is my first ever Danny Phantom story so please be gentle when it comes to the reviews. This story will be 3 maybe 4 chapters long. Let me know what you think.**

 **Pootamis**


	2. Standing up for what's Right

Feeling at peace with a smile on his face Danny is found lying on the living room couch inside of Ember Mcclain's realm with the pop diva herself safely tucked away in his arms. As he gently strokes her hair that he was surprised didn't burn his hand Danny can't help but look down towards Ember with a smile across his face but yet some doubt in his mind. Doubt of what this meant going forward with them. Although he had enjoyed their little makeout session that lasted for over an hour he had too many questions running through his mind. Were they a couple now? Would she want want to even be with him? Questions that he needed to be answered.

" So what now?"

Turning her head slightly Ember looks up towards Danny as she make circles across his chest with her right index finger.

" What now what babypop?"

" Where do we go from here? I mean was this a one time thing or can we make it into something more? What i mean is…."

" Would i like to be in a relationship with you?"

As she sees Danny giving her a small nod without breaking eye contact Ember's right hand leaves his chest before she gently places her hand on his cheek.

" Well we do have some differences babypop. While you are the hero of Amity Park i'm on the other hand a teenage ghost pop diva that hates following the rules. Besides the Christmas truce this is the only time we have gotten to spend time with each other that didn't result in punches being thrown."

Right when she sees Danny opening his mouth before she gives him a chance to respond Ember puts her right index finger on his lips.

" If what you said earlier is true about you never wanting to hurt me and you have true feelings towards me then i can see there being an us. We would just have to lay down some ground rules. I will give up the whole taking over the world thing by using rock and roll if you allow me to play normal concerts. The only thing i ask from you in return is to treat me right like i know you will."

With a small smile coming across his face Danny gives Ember a small nod as he watches a wide smile form on Ember's face before he feels Ember's finger leaving his lips to only be replaced with her lips for a gentle kiss.

" What about Skulker?"

Letting out a sigh Ember lowers her head down on Danny's chest as the smile from her face disappears.

" That jerk never appreciated me. Well not like you do. All he ever talks about is hunting. That is all he cares about. I know with you that we at least have some things in common. For one both of us love rock and roll for starters."

As she looks up and sees Danny giving her a confused look a small smile comes across Ember's face.

" I saw the inside of your room. I saw all the rock and roll posters on your bedroom's walls one day when i was making my way into Amity. Not to mention all the rock and roll cds that you had in your cd rack next to your computer. You have most of my favorite bands in your collection. Not to mention you own all of my cds. Why is that?"

As she sees Danny's cheeks instantly starting to blush bright Ember can't help but to smile at him before she hears him letting out a sigh.

" I like to listen to you sing. Not when you are trying to hypnotize the world. Just when you are singing for fun. When you sing from the heart with such passion. When i would listen to your voice it was like listening to an angel sing."

With her eyes getting watery Ember leans up and pulls Danny into a long deep kiss before she pulls away and leans her forehead against his own as a smile forms on her face.

" So you're not in a relationship with Skulker right?"

Letting out a sigh Ember looks deep into Danny's eyes before she gives him a small smile.

" Skulker and I are still a couple but i have decided to break up with him the next time i see him."

" Then maybe we should slow this down until then."

For the next few seconds Ember stares at Danny in silence before a small smile forms on her face.

" You still have to be the good guy huh? Alright we will continue right where we left off after i go pay Skulker a little visit."

Gently unwrapping herself from Danny's embrace Ember gets up from the living room couch and slowly starts to make her way over towards her realm's door before she stops in her tracks and looks over her shoulder at Danny once she reaches the door.

" Make yourself comfortable. This is your new home now."

As she sees a smile form on Danny's face Ember sends one back his way before she leaves her realm closing the door behind herself.

* * *

Within the hour slowly Ember arrives just outside of Skulker's realm. A place fitting for a hunter. A realm designed to look like a small island. The ultimate paradise for any hunter. A jungled filled realm with every species inside just waiting for a hunter to claim them as their prize. A place that always gave Ember the creeps entering especially inside of the cave she knew the realm's owner could be found. A small laboratory that was found inside of the cave that was surrounded by cages filled with the animals of the realm. The more fortune ones anyways. The ones that weren't on the cave's walls as trophies.

As Ember lands down on the ground and slowly enters into the cave towards the laboratory Ember can't help but shake her head at her surroundings before suddenly her eyes go wide when she sees Skulker sitting at a table working on some kind of new suit. Yet another suit she knew he would use to try to cause harm to Danny and wreak havoc against Amity.

Seeing that he is not aware of her presence Ember suddenly stops at the opening in the cave as she sends Skulker a glare.

" Skulker!"

As she sees Skulker continuing to working on the suit without so much as turning to look at her with her glare intensifying Ember's hands slowly start to ignite with energy before with a flick of her wrist she sends a small burst of ectoplasmic energy over towards Skulker's head at hits it's mark.

Feeling any energy blast hitting the back of his head Skulker reaches up and starts to rub the back of his head as he turns around to see Ember glaring over towards him.

" What do you want woman!?"

" First you say that you're stupid hunts are more important than me and don't even apologize but now you are ignoring me! I've had it with you! I came here to tell you that we are through!"

" What!? You can't break up with me! The ghost zone's greatest hunter!"

As he hears Ember letting out a snort slowly Skulker's hands clutch into fists.

" Greatest hunter? Oh please. More like the most lousy hunter. You couldn't even find the tv remote."

" How dare you mock me!"

With a grin forming on her face Ember throws her ponytail over her shoulder as she turns around and slowly starts to walk away.

" Whatever. Later dipstick."

As she slowly takes to the air and starts to fly away suddenly Ember drops to the ground when she feels an energy blast hitting her in the back. Hearing the sound of a gun being cocked Ember looks over shoulder at Skulker with a glare before she sees him inside of the battle suit he had previous been working on.

" How dare you turn your back on me! You worthless bitch! You will regret the day you left me!"

With her eyes going wide Ember pops up to her feet and quickly takes into the air as she sees Skulker firing off energy blasts towards her. Timing his movements Ember quickly dodges every energy blast that is sent her way as she returns fire using some of her own energy to see no damage being done to his power suit. Suddenly as she sees Skulker ceasing fire reaching back Ember grabs her guitar before her eyes widen when she sees an compartment on Skulker's suit opening up revealing dozens of rockets. As she sees a red dot appearing on her chest Ember moves her right hand towards the dial on her guitar and starts to crank it up before she suddenly goes intangible when she hears the sound of the rockets being fired off at her. With a few rockets quickly passing through her and exploding against the wall behind herself with haste Ember flies over to the side as she makes herself entangible before she rears back and strums a tune on her guitar sending a sound energy wave that hits a few incoming rockets causing the rockets to explode.

As she tries to see through the smoke and locate Skulker suddenly Ember feels a vicious strike connecting to the back of her head that sends her crashing to the ground. Shaking her head as she reaches up towards her head and tries to gain her bearings right as she looks up Ember is suddenly sent to the side by a backhanded strike by Skulker causing her to go flying a couple of feet away. As she feels her vision getting even more dazed suddenly Ember feels herself leaving the ground before she sees through her dazed vision Skulker staring at her with a grin across his face.

" I will give you one last chance to apologize to me for everything you just said. Otherwise i will add your pelt to my collection."

With a grin forming on her own face Ember raises up her right hand before she gives Skulker the finger.

" Up yours dipstick."

Feeling the grip on her throat loosening Ember feels herself being thrown through the air before she lands on the ground a couple of feet away from Skulker with a thud. As she turns her head and sees Skulker looking at her with a sly smile across his face Ember's eyes widen when she sees him pointing every weapon attached to his suit at her before she suddenly hears the weapons firing. Hearing the rockets coming Ember closes her eyes and waits for the impact when suddenly she feels a pair of arms wrapping around her before she hears the sound of the rockets exploding a couple of feet away from her. Opening her eyes a smile comes to Ember's face when she sees Danny kneeling right next to her before she feels herself being lifted up into the air bridal style. Not believing what she is seeing is real Ember reaches up and places a hand on Danny's cheek as she feels herself being flown a distance away from Skulker.

" Babypop?"

Taking his eyes away from Skulker as he looks down and sees Ember looking up towards him with a smile across her face Danny can't help but send her a small smile before he leans down and gives her a gentle kiss.

" This is none of your business whelp!"

Taking his eyes away from Ember with fire in his eyes Danny turns to look at Skulker.

" When you laid a hand on my girlfriend it became my business!"

As she feels herself being gently put down to the ground Ember can't help but smile brightly at Danny before she looks over towards Skulker seeing him looking towards Danny with a glare.

" Your girlfriend! She belongs to me whelp!"

With his hands clutching into tight fists Danny slowly makes his way towards Skulker unaware of the look of concern Ember is giving to him as she watches blood dripping down from medical wrappings to the ground below.

" Babypop?"

Looking over his shoulder Danny sees Ember looking at him with concern before he looks down to see blood dripping out of his medical wrappings. Taking his eyes away from the wrappings Danny looks back over towards Ember before he sends her a small smile.

" I'll be okay."

Turning his attention back to Skulker suddenly Danny dashes towards Skulker as his hands start to ignite with energy before he sends a few energy blast that connect to the chest of Skulker's suit causing Skulker to take a few steps back from the impact. Seeing Skulker starting to return fire with his own energy blasts Danny takes to the air and dodges Skulker's attack as he slowly makes his way closer to him. Right as he sees Skulker ceasing fire for a brief second and fire off the remaining rockets on his suit Danny suddenly throws up a ghost shield blocking the rockets from hitting him causing the rockets to explode in front of him and sending Skulker off his feet from the explosions. Quickly bursting through the smoke Danny makes his way over towards Skulker as he sees sparks coming from Skulker's suit before he stops in his tracks and sends Skulker a grin as he sees Skulker slowly making it to his feet.

" It's time to cool you off!"

Suddenly Danny puts his hands together before he sends an intense ice beam towards Skulker causing the hunter's battle suit to completely freeze only leaving his head exposed. As he sees Skulker desperately trying to break free Danny puts his hands down to his side before he watches Skulker's eyes go wide when he sends the hunter a glare.

" And this is for laying a hand on Ember!"

Rearing back Danny sends a ghost wait towards Skulker causing the ice around Skulker's head to instantly break causing his suit to break into thousands of pieces along with the ice leaving him in just his small blob form. As he sees Skulker trying desperately to get away Danny makes his way over towards him before he reaches down grabbing Skulker by the throat.

" Babypop!"

Looking over his shoulder Danny watches Ember quickly making it over to his side before he feels a hand gently being placed on his shoulder.

" Don't stoop to his level. You're better than him."

After a few seconds of looking into Ember's eyes Danny takes a deep breathe as he loosens his grip on Skulker's neck before he sees a small smile form on Ember's face.

" I have a better idea of how to pay him back."

Reaching over Ember grabs Skulker by the throat and slowly leads him over towards a small part of the cave where a few traps along with a few electrical cages are found. Looking back towards Skulker a smile forms on Ember's face when she sees the horrified look across Skulker's face before she sends him a grin.

" Let's see how you like being trapped inside of a cage with no way out."


	3. Kitty and Johnny

As she flies through the air towards her realm with Danny by her side Ember can't help but smile inside at what had just transpired at her ex boyfriend's realm. Not only did she witness another beatdown being delivered by Danny to Skulker that she always enjoyed watching but this time it was for a different reason. This time it wasn't Danny defending Amity park from Skulker. It wasn't because Skulker was trying to hunt him and in his words add his pelt to his collection. This time he was fighting for her. Fighting to defend her from her ex boyfriend. He even acknowledged it and called her his girlfriend while he was looking Skulker straight in the eyes. Something that had never happened to her before. Seeing someone standing up for her.

With her realm coming into view Ember slows down her pace and slowly helps Danny into her realm closing her realm's door behind them before she slowly starts to lead him to the living room couch. As she sees blood dripping down to the ground below from Danny's medical wrappings Ember gently helps Danny sit on the couch before she reaches over and grabs a medical wrap that had been laying on the living room table. Making sure to be as gentle as possible Ember slowly removes Danny's blood soaked wrappings before she starts to apply some new wrappings around his wound.

" I guess you're stuck with me now huh?"

As a smile slowly forms on her face Ember glances up towards Danny before she gently finishes wrapping up his ribs.

" Yeah. I guess i am. But i wouldn't want it any other way."

Throwing the medical wrap to the side Ember reaches over towards Danny pulling him into a passionate kiss before she slowly feels Danny lowering them to the couch. For the next few minutes as she battles for control of the kiss Ember can't help but to have her lips curl up into a smile as she thinks this is what it's like. This is what it is like to be truly loved. As she let's out a happy moan and breaks off the kiss to get some much needed air Ember can't help but to smile down towards Danny.

" Is something wrong my beautiful flame?"

With her smile widening Ember shakes her head before she slowly starts to stroke Danny's exposed chest while her eyes never leave his own.

" No. Everything is fine babypop. I was just enjoying this new feeling of having a real boyfriend. To have someone really care for me."

As she feels Danny wrapping his arms around her waist Ember's smile even widens before she sees a small smile form on Danny's face.

" So what does it feel like?"

" Pretty fucking awesome actually."

Danny lets out a small laugh before seconds later he is silenced when Ember leans forward and gives him a gentle kiss before he sees a seductive smile forming on her face.

" If you weren't injured right now babypop, I would make you scream out my name."

As she sees Danny's cheeks instantly blush bright red Ember's smile widening before she turns her attention towards her realm's door when she hears a knock.

" Ember!? Danny!? Are you here!?"

" Come on in Kitty!"

Hearing the sound of the realm door opening Ember looks back over towards Danny with a smile before she hears the door closing.

" Are you and Danny decent!?"

With her cheeks instantly blushing bright red along with Danny's own Ember looks away from Danny to look towards the open doorway leading to her realm's door.

" Danny is hurt for pete's sake!"

" That still doesn't answer the question! You have had a crush on him for the longest time girlfriend! For all i know you could have jumped his bones the moment you brought him here!"

With her blush intensifying Ember slowly looks down towards Danny as a sly smile forms on her face.

" Did i mention that i've might have had a crush on you ever since our first battle?"

With a smile forming on his own face Danny leans up and brings Ember into a kiss as he sees in the corner of his eye Kitty enter into the room before he breaks off the kiss to see Kitty looking over towards him and Ember with a grin across her face.

" I thought you said you weren't jumping his bones Em?"

With massive blushes forming on their faces Danny and Ember slowly sit up with Ember sitting on Danny's lap as they hear Kitty letting out a few squeals of joy.

" You two looks so adorable together!"

Suddenly the smile across Kitty's face vanishes when she sees a bruise across Ember's face.

" What happened!?"

As she sees Kitty pointing her right index finger at her face Ember looks over towards Kitty with a smile forming on her face as she snuggles closer to Danny.

" After i brought babypop here to my realm we had a talk and decided to start a relationship with each other. But babypop wanted me to break up with Skulker first before we started a relationship so i payed Skulker a little visit. When i told him that we were through he didn't take the news well. Babypop ended up following me and stepped in to defend me from Skulker when he had taken out one of his little battle suits."

As she lets out a squeal Kitty looks over towards Ember and Danny with a wide smile across her face.

" You won the jackpot girl! I mean to actually have a man that will stick up for you and be there in your time in need. That is so romantic! Wait what happened to Skulker? You guys didn't?"

" No we didn't kill his worthless afterlife. However we did leave him on ice in one of his little devices."

As she hears Ember and Danny letting out a small laugh Kitty makes her way into the living room before she takes a seat in a chair next to the living room couch.

" So now that you guys are officially a couple what's next for the two of you?"

" Well i figure since babypop doesn't have a realm of his own here in the ghost zone that he can stay here with me. We will just need to make a trip back into Amity to grab a couple of his things while we avoid his parents when we're inside of his old home."

As she looks over towards Danny suddenly a concerned look comes across Ember's face when she sees the smile on Danny's face slowly disappearing while his eyes look down towards the floorboard. Knowing that he must be reliving what happened to himself earlier in the day reaching over Ember gently places a hand on his cheek before she slowly turns Danny's face to look towards her.

" Hey. That's in the past now. What matters now is right here in front of you. You are with me now. We will face everything that is thrown our way together now."

Seeing Danny giving her a nod brings a smile to Ember's face as she slowly leans forward and gives him a gentle kiss before she breaks the kiss when she hears Kitty squealing from her seat.

" That was so adorable!"

Rolling her eyes Ember looks over towards Kitty seeing her smiling brightly at her and Danny.

" Geez will you relax Kitty. Danny and I have only been a couple for a few hours."

" But Em i've been waiting for this to happen for over a year now. I can't help but to be excited to finally see the two of you together."

" So what were you ladies up to when you found me in Amity?"

As he hears Kitty letting out a huff Danny watches Kitty cross her arms across her chest.

" We were looking to blow off some steam. My stupid boyfriend and I had another fight."

" What did Johnny do this time?"

" Johnny had been spending less time with me lately. Instead of spending time with me like a good boyfriend would he has been spending his time working on his stupid bike. I swear he loves that bike more than he does me. When i confronted him about it that was when we had gotten into this argument and he just left for Amity. Ember and I ended up tracking him down in Amity flirting with this skank from your school. You know that latina girl i possessed that one time."

" Paulina? Pink shirt and walks around like she's god's greatest creation?"

" Yeah that's her! The skank."

" Are you sure he was flirting with her? I mean did you see him do anything that would make you think this?"

" Well….no but it was obvious! She was practically all over him showing off her chest to him at eye level when he was fixing his bike. When i shouted out to him and the skank ran away screaming out your name for you to come save her from Ember and I, he told me that it wasn't what it looked like."

" Do you think that maybe Johnny was actually telling you the truth? I mean when i encountered him this morning, I could tell he cared about you deeply."

A smile comes to Kitty's face as she slowly uncrossed her arms.

" Do you really think so?"

" I know so. If you want i can go and have a talk with him for you. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding."

" Okay thanks Danny. He should be at his realm."

Turning his attention away from Kitty leaning over Danny gives Ember a gentle kiss before he slowly stands up as he feels Ember getting off his lap before he makes his way over towards the open doorway.

" Babypop? Forgetting something?"

Looking over his shoulder Danny gives Ember a confused look before he watches Ember throw his shirt towards him that covers his face. As he hears Ember and Kitty letting out a laugh Danny reaches up and grabs his shirt and throws it on before he gives Ember a small smile and exits out of the living room.

Seconds later as she hears the realm door closing Kitty gets out of her seat before she rushes over towards Ember bringing her into a bone crunching hug.

" I'm so happy for you Em!"

" Can't….breathe….Kitty."

As she release the embrace Kitty takes a seat next to Ember on the couch before she smiles brightly at her.

" So?"

After a few seconds of staring at Ember in silence Kitty watches a wide smile form on Ember's face.

" I'm so happy Kitty! I'm finally with babypop!"

" Uh uh uh you're babypop."

Ember lets out a small laugh along with Kitty before after just a few seconds of laughing a thought comes to her and she slowly gets up off the couch. As she slowly makes her way out of the living room Ember looks over her shoulder to see Kitty giving her a confused look.

" Where are you going Em?"

" I have some things that i've got to take care of in Amity. Want to tag along?"

" Definitely."

Getting up from the couch Kitty follows after Ember out of the rock diva's realm closing the door behind herself before she takes off into the air after Ember. After a few minutes of flying in silence heading towards the Fenton's portal Kitty looks over towards Ember.

" So where are we going exactly?"

" I need to have a little chat with a few people in Amity."

" Ohhh. You mean that goth. That is the nickname you gave to Sam if my memory serves me right."

Giving Kitty a nod Ember quickens her pace over towards the Fenton portal as she sees it coming into view before she looks over her shoulder seeing Kitty keeping up her pace.

" So what do you plan to do when you see the goth?"

" I'm going to deliver a message to her to stay the hell away from babypop."

" Alright just do me a favor and don't kill her. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing her flying around the ghost zone."

" Don't worry. I won't kill her. I will however leave her broken and bruised for the slap she had given to my babypop."

Seeing the portal just a couple of feet away Ember and Kitty slowly descend down towards the ground and slowly walk over towards the portal before their eyes widen when they see the Specter Speeder quickly making it's way through the portal at high speed heading directly towards them. Flying quickly over to the side the two rocker ghosts watch as the Speeder comes to a stop a small distance away from them before they watch the Speeder quickly turn around revealing Sam sitting in the cockpit of the vehicle all alone.

" I knew this chick was nuts but damn."

Glancing over towards Kitty seeing her staring at the Speeder with wide eyes Ember nods her head before she looks over towards Sam locking eyes with her.

" Ember!? I should have known it was you. You have Danny under some kind of spell. Break it now and there won't be any trouble."

" First of all goth bitch learn how to fucking drive. And second i don't have Danny under any kind of spell."

As she sees Ember and Sam glaring at each other leaning over Kitty whispers over to Ember.

" Yeah you do Em. Danny is crazy in love with you."

With her eyes going wide Sam turns her attention away from Ember to look towards Kitty with a glare across her face.

" What was that rock skank!?"

With her own eyes going wide Kitty sends Sam a glare as she places her hands on her hips.

" Who's calling who a skank!? For your information little girl the adults are having a conversation about how Ember is planning on making Danny scream out her name all night long when she takes him to her bedroom later."

Suddenly at the same time Ember's and Sam's eyes go wide as blushes come across her cheeks before Sam snaps out of her shock to send Ember an intense glare.

" Over my dead body!"

" That could be arranged but Kitty and I decided it would be best to keep you alive instead of having a goth bitch like yourself flying around here in the Ghost Zone. So how about you turn around that little toy of yours and fly on out of here before i take it and replace it with the stick you've got shoved up your ass!"

Suddenly as they see Sam firing off a few laser blasts from the Speeder Ember and Kitty quickly take to the sky going intangible. As they see laser blast one after another going straight through them towards the empty void of the Ghost Zone Ember and Kitty can't help but smirk at an angry looking Sam.

" I was hoping you would be stupid enough to do that."

" Oh this won't even be any fun Em. Can't we give her a handicap or something?"

As she lets out a huff Ember glances away from Sam to look over towards Kitty.

" Fine."

Reaching back Ember grabs a hold of her guitar as she quickly gets over towards the side of the Specter Speeder before she strums the strings of her guitar sending a massive sound energy wave towards the Speeder causing the Speeder to go fly into the air and flip over and over across the ground. Once she sees the Speeder stop flipping and land upside down on the ground Ember looks over her shoulder with a grin across her face towards Kitty seeing her staring at her with wide eyes.

" I thought you said you were going to give her a handicap?"

" I am. I'm putting away my guitar and won't use any of my powers against her."

" And what do you call that?"

As she sees Kitty pointing her right index finger over her shoulder towards the flipped Speeder a sly smile forms on Ember's face.

" I call that payback for hitting babypop. Now i get to have my own payback for the times she has really pissed me off."

Hearing the sound of a hatch being opened Ember and Kitty look over towards the Speeder before suddenly they watch Sam emerging quickly out of the Speeder inside of a suit they had seen Danny's sister Jazz wear once before. A suit called the Fenton Ghost Peeler.

" On second thought maybe you should take out your guitar."

As they see Sam raising up a hand towards each of them with fire in their eyes Ember and Kitty each take up a fighting stance.

" Take this rock slut!"

Seeing a few laser beams heading in their direction Ember and Kitty quickly split up and take to the air avoiding the incoming laser beams. As she avoids the incoming laser shots that Sam is dishing out towards her with a grin forming on her face Ember locks eyes with Sam.

" Is that all you got goth!?"

Seeing Sam focusing her attention on towards her and away from Kitty's direction Ember quickly flies through the sky avoiding the incoming laser beams being shot her way as she reaches back and grabs her guitar before in a sudden move Ember does a spinning flip over Sam's form as she sends a massive sound energy wave that hits Sam dead center in the chest causing her to go flying back onto her back. Charging forward as she sees Sam raise up her arms and send laser beams towards her direction Ember goes intangible allowing the beams to go straight through her towards the Ghost Zone before she reaches into the Ghost Peeler grabbing a firm hold of Sam's shirt. Using her ghost powers Ember suddenly makes Sam intangible before with a flick of her wrists Ember rips Sam out of the Ghost Peeler and sends her flying a few feet away to the ground face first.

Slowly making her way over towards her location Ember raises up her right hand as she sees Sam slowly getting to her feet and turning towards her before she sends a energy blast the connects to Sam's chest sending her back down to the ground. Right when she reaches her location kneeling down Ember grabs a firm hold of Sam's shirt with her left hand as she rears back her right before she sends a hard slap across Sam's face.

" That was for calling Kitty a skank."

Rearing her right hand back again Ember sends another slap towards Sam's face a little bit harder this time.

" That was for calling me a slut."

Rearing back one more time Ember sends an even harder slap down towards Sam's face causing her hand to sting.

" That was for slapping my babypop. Next time you won't get off as easy goth bitch."

Releasing her grip Ember drops Sam's head back to the ground with a thud as she makes it to her feet. As she sees Sam sit up and reach up to start to rub her swollen cheek reaching down Ember grabs a firm hold of Sam's hair before she slowly drags Sam by her hair towards the portal. As she hears Sam kicking and screaming Ember tightens her grips before she looks down towards Sam as she stops in front of the portal.

" Now off you go."

Reaching down Ember grabs a firm hold of Sam's shirt with her free hand before with a flick of her wrists she throws a screaming Sam through the portal and out of the Ghost Zone. As a smile forms on her face Ember turns around before she sees Kitty looking towards her with a bright smile across her face.

" You go girl! But what do we do with that?"

Looking over towards the Specter Speeder Ember shrugs her shoulders before she looks back over towards Kitty.

" Does Johnny need any new parts for his bike?"

Just a few hours later a pair of headlights are seen arriving just outside of Ember's realm. As he unmounts from the back of Johnny's motorcycle a confused look comes across Danny's face when he sees what he thinks is the remains of the Specter Speeder parked just outside of Ember's realm. Shrugging his shoulders Danny slowly enters into Ember's realm with Johnny following after him before once he opens the realm door a smile comes to his face when he hears the sound of Ember and Kitty laughing from the living room. Being as quiet as possible slowly Danny makes his way into the living room seeing Ember's back turned towards him as she looks over towards Kitty on the living room couch.

Right when sees Kitty looking over towards his direction Danny gives her a wink as he quietly makes his way over towards Ember before he leans down and gives Ember a kiss. As he feels her jumping up from surprise Danny can't help but to smile before he feels Ember kissing him back with passion unaware of the shocked look across Johnny's face.

" Hello my beautiful flame."

" Hello babypop."

As he shakes his head and blinks his eyes Johnny watches Danny take a seat in between Ember and Kitty on the living room couch before he snaps out of his shocked state and glances over towards Kitty.

" Woah! Hold it! When the heck did this happen Kitten?"

" Today when Ember and I payed a visit to Amity."

As he watches Danny putting an arm around Ember's shoulders and her scooting over towards his side Johnny can't help but shake his head one more time before he looks over towards Kitty seeing her staring at him with a small glare.

" Kitten about today, I'm so sorry. It really wasn't what it looked like. That chick just wouldn't shut up and go away."

" That still doesn't excuse you from the fight we had before Johnny. I swear sometimes you make me think you love that bike more than you do me."

" That isn't true Kitten."

" Then why have you been ignoring me and working on your bike so much lately?"

" I needed to make some repairs to the bike. I didn't want you to get hurt when you were riding on the bike with me. That is the reason why i've been so focused on the bike lately."

As a bright smile forms on her face Kitty gets up from her seat on the couch and with haste she makes her way over towards Johnny throwing her arms around Johnny bringing him into an embrace.

" Oh Johnny."

Looking over towards each other with grins forming on each of their faces Ember and Danny turn to look at Johnny and Kitty before in unison.

" Awww!"

" You're just jealous!"

Ember and Danny let out a small laugh before after a few seconds of laughing Danny looks over towards Ember with a confused look across his face.

" Is that the Specter Speeder outside?"

Slowly Danny watches as a grin forms on Ember's face.


	4. Heartfelt Goodbye

Feeling a small light sneaking through his closed eyelids with his body still feeling the effects from the events of the previous day slowly Danny opens his eyes to see an unknown ceiling wall above him. As he reaches up and places his right hand gently on his forehead hoping to rid himself of a very intense headache a smile comes to Danny's face when he looks down to see Ember sleeping peacefully next to him with his chest being used as her pillow. Retracting his right hand Danny reaches down and starts to stroke Ember's hair gently as memories of the previous night start flooding back into his mind. Memories of just hanging out with Ember,Kitty,and Johnny just having fun.

Seeing a side of each of them that he had never seen before. A side showing that they were just like him. A misunderstood teenager. Heck even the reasons why each ghost visited Amity showed this. For Ember it was because she loved to play her concerts in front of large crowds. To have hundreds of people scream out her name while she played her heart out. She also had gone to Amity so she could see him. A little piece of information that Kitty had blurted out which caused Ember's cheeks to blush bright red in embarrassment.

As for Kitty and Johnny their reason for visiting Amity was simple. They didn't go there to terrorize the town like other ghosts. Didn't go there to cause any trouble. They made visits to Amity to just relax. To have nice peacefully days acting like teenagers. Just them driving around the town on Johnny's bike or visiting a store inside of the mall. Only trying to live normal lives and make the best of their situations.

Feeling Ember's body stirring Danny suddenly stops stroking her hair before within seconds he watches her head slowly turn towards him and he sees her looking up towards him with sleepy eyes. As he sees a smile form on her face Danny can't help but to smile down towards her before after a few seconds of staring at her in silence he feels Ember giving him a gentle kiss.

" Good morning babypop."

As he starts to stroke her hair gently once again Danny leans down and gives Ember a gentle kiss before he pulls back to see her smiling brightly at him.

" Good morning my beautiful flame."

With her smile widening Ember reaches over and gently grabs Danny's hands before she slowly gets up from the bed. Once her feet hit the ground giving his hands a small squeeze Ember slowly leads Danny quietly out of her bedroom and down the hall towards her kitchen. As they round the corner and enter through the living room Ember can't help but shake her head when she sees Kitty bundled up in a blanket on the living room couch while Johnny is laying face first on the ground next to the couch. Making sure to not awaken the young couple Ember slowly leads Danny through the living room and into the kitchen before once they enter inside she gently lets go of his hands and makes her way over towards the side of the kitchen where her refrigerator is found.

Retrieving everything that she needed from inside Ember slowly walks over to her stove and starts to retrieve a few frying pans from a cabinet before right as she lifts her arms up she feels a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind. With a smile forming on her face Ember slowly turns into the embrace and wraps her arms around the back of Danny's neck before she feels him giving her a gentle kiss. As she opens her eyes Ember's smile widens when she feels her feet leaving the ground before she watches Danny slowly carrying her over towards her kitchen table. Right when she feels herself being placed inside of a kitchen seat Ember gives Danny a kiss before she watches him turn back towards the stove and prepare breakfast.

For the next few minutes Ember watches in amazement as Danny makes breakfast with her eyes never leaving him for a single second.

" You cook babypop?"

" Yeah. My parents were always too busy inside of the lab so Jazz and I always had to make our own meals."

Taking his eyes away from his task of making eggs Danny looks over his shoulder to see Ember looking at him with concern.

" It's okay. Neither of them were much of cooks anyways."

As she sees Danny turning his head back forward Ember's concern deepens before in a sudden move she quietly gets up from her chair and makes her way over towards him. Reaching out Ember gently wraps her arms around Danny from behind as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

" I'm sorry babypop. For everything."

Reaching down with his free hand Danny grabs a hold of Ember's hand giving it a gentle squeeze before he feels her giving him a kiss on the cheek and her arms leaving his waist. As he hears Ember taking a seat back at the kitchen table for the next few minutes Danny finishes wrapping up making breakfast before a loud yawn forces him to glance away from the stove towards the open doorway where he sees Kitty.

As she lets out a yawn Kitty reaches up and starts to rub her eyes before a smile comes to her face when she sees Danny at the stove making breakfast while Ember is sitting patiently at the kitchen table. Making her way over towards the kitchen table Kitty mouths the words he's a keeper over towards Ember before she watches Ember roll her eyes as a smile forms on her face right when she takes a seat at the kitchen table. Hearing footsteps quickly approaching Kitty looks over towards the open doorway to see Johnny stretching before a wide smile comes to his face when he sees Danny at the stove making breakfast.

" Awesome Danny's making breakfast! Wait? Why is he making breakfast?"

As she sees Johnny looking her way Kitty lets out a huff before she glances back between him and Danny.

" Because Danny isn't a typical man like you are. Lazy."

" Hey! That is so not true!"

" Oh really? When was the last time you cooked a meal for me? And i actually mean you and not your shadow."

" My shadow is part of me. So i have cooked a meal for you recently."

" Wrong!"

Ember and Danny let out a small laugh before Danny stops laughing when he feels Johnny punching him in his right side and Ember looks over towards Johnny with an intense glare.

" Johnny!"

" What?"

Turning his head Johnny suddenly gulps when he sees Ember looking towards him with a death glare as he hair continues to rise up into the air.

" Babypop is injured dipstick!"

Looking over to the stove Johnny sees Danny covering his right side with his hand before he looks back over towards Ember seeing her ready to pounce out of her seat.

" My bad."

As he sees Ember's glare intensifying and her right eye twitch Johnny slowly takes a few steps back before he is joined by Kitty a few seconds later when Ember rises up from her seat.

" My bad!? That's it where's my guitar!?

With his eyes widening Johnny quickly gets behind Kitty using her as a shield as he sees Ember slowly approaching him before he breathes a sigh in relief when he sees Danny taking Ember in his arms as she is about to pass on by him and she is given a kiss.

As she feels Danny giving her a kiss Ember can't help but to smile in the kiss as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck when she feels herself being pulled even closer into his chest. After only a few seconds Ember feels Danny breaking the kiss before she opens her eyes and gives him a bright smile.

" What a kisser."

Feeling her anger quickly disappearing Ember looks over towards Kitty and Johnny before a grin forms on her face replacing her glare when she sees Johnny cowering behind Kitty.

" You're lucky babypop here has a way of calming me down otherwise i would turn you into fried chicken."

Nodding his head Johnny watches Ember and Danny slowly set the kitchen table with everything Danny had made for breakfast before he slowly feels himself being lead over towards the kitchen table by Kitty. For the next couple of minutes as he eats his breakfast along with the rest of the small group Johnny can't help but glance up towards Ember every few seconds with a cautious look across his face when he would see Ember looking across the table at him with a glare.

With everyone finishing their breakfast Ember leads Danny out of her realm with Kitty and Johnny following after them towards Johnny's bike.

" So where are you and Danny heading off to?"

" I figured we would stop by babypop's parent's house to grab some of his things. Do you and Johnny want to tag along?"

" You mean to those weirdo's house with that creepy lab filled with all those sick devices inside of their basement? No thanks."

Reaching over Kitty slaps Johnny in the back of the head as she sends him a small glare before she looks over towards Ember and Danny with a smile across her face.

" What Johnny means is we would love to go. Isn't that right Johnny?"

As he rubs his head Johnny looks over towards Kitty seeing a fake smile across her face while her eyes are glaring daggers at him.

" Right. Just don't hit me again kitten."

Letting out a small laugh Ember and Danny watch Kitty get onto the back of Johnny's motorcycle before they take off into the sky and start to fly towards the Fenton's portal. After just minutes of flying through the air the small group arrives just outside of the portal. Seeing the portal just a couple of feet away Danny lets go of Ember's hand before he walks up towards the portal and sticks his head through the portal to see if it's safe to proceed

As she sees Danny sticking his head through the portal Ember can't help but look down to get a good look at Danny's butt before a smile forms on her face. Hearing a whisper over to her side Ember glances over to see Kitty mouthing he has a cute butt before Ember rolls her eyes and gives her a nod.

Finding the laboratory empty with no signs of his parents or anybody close by Danny pulls his head back through the portal and turns around to give Ember a smile.

" It looks all clear."

" Let's get this show on the road then."

Danny lets out a small chuckle as he watches Kitty lead Johnny past him through the portal before he looks back towards Ember seeing her deep in thought.

" Are you okay?"

Snapping out of her thoughts Ember gives Danny a smile as she makes her way over towards him.

" I'm fine babypop. I was just checking out the goods."

" The goods?"

As she sees Danny giving her a confused look reaching back Ember smacks Danny on the butt before she watches his confused look disappear and his cheeks blush bright red. Letting out a small laugh Ember reaches over grabbing Danny's hand before she leans up and gives him a kiss.

" Let's go babypop."

With a smile forming on her face Ember leads Danny through the portal and into the lab where they find a grinning Kitty waiting for them while Johnny looks around the lab with wide eyes.

" What took you guys so long? Were you having a quickie or something?"

Instantly Danny's and Ember's cheeks blush bright red as Kitty's smile widens before Ember clears her throat.

" Let's go and do what we came here for."

Nodding his head Danny slowly takes off into the air and phases through the ceiling of the lab with Ember following after him. After going through another floor of the house and couple emerges inside of Danny's room before Danny let's go of Ember's hand and slowly makes his way over into his closet while Ember walks over towards his bed. As she lays down on the bed Ember looks over to see Danny emerging out of the closet with a black bag before she watches him walk over towards a dresser and slowly fill it up with some of his clothes.

" So is there anything else you want to bring with us besides clothes?"

" There is one thing."

" And what is that babypop?"

" Look under the bed."

Looking over his shoulder Danny sees Ember looking towards him with a raised eyebrow as his cheeks start to blush red.

" It's not what you think. I swear."

" Alright?"

As she sees Danny going back to filling up his bag Ember leans over and reaches down under the bed before she feels her hand hitting a large object. Wiggling her hand around Ember feels her hand hitting a small handle before she slowly pulls the object out and a wide smile forms on her face when she sees that the object is a guitar case.

" You play the guitar babypop?"

" Yeah. Before i met Sam and Tucker, I didn't have a lot of friends. Well i didn't have any friends actually. Anyways i passed by this music store one day and heard this guy inside playing the guitar. After i got done listening to him play for the next couple of months after i saved up enough money to buy my own guitar. I used to play the guitar for hours. I had this dream of becoming a rock star like you."

" I don't understand? If you had a dream of becoming a rock star then why did you stop playing?"

" My powers. When i first couldn't control them i couldn't play the guitar without it slipping from my hands. I had to learn how to control them and had to put that dream on hold. With me being the whole great hero of Amity, I never really had the time to play. But i've made time over the last couple of months to learn how to play again. I've gotten pretty good. But not as nearly good as you."

With a bright smile forming on her face Ember slowly gets up from the bed and makes her way over towards Danny before in a sudden move she brings him into a deep passionate kiss. Breaking off the kiss Ember opens her eyes and lets out a giggle when she sees the goofy smile across Danny's face.

" Woah."

With her smile widening Ember nods her head as she feels his hands wrapping around her waist.

" So babypop what songs do you know how to play?"

" I know a few. I will play you a couple later."

Leaning forward Ember pecks Danny on the lips before she leaves his side and grabs the guitar case from his bed. Returning to his side Ember looks over to see Danny glancing around the room with a sad expression across his face knowing this would be the last time he would be inside of this room before she reaches over and grabs his free hand with her own. Giving his hand a small squeeze Ember watches Danny look towards her as a small smile forms on her face before she slowly fazes through the floor bringing him with her.

Once they reach the inside of the lab suddenly Ember's and Danny's eyes widen when they see two separate battles taking place all across the laboratory between Kitty,Johnny,and the Fentons.

" I'm glad you guys can finally join us! We could use some help here!"

As she sees Kitty exchanging fire with Maddle in the far end of the room while Johnny does the same with Jack putting down the guitar case Ember slowly ignites her hands full of energy before she glances over seeing Danny staring at the scene with wide eyes.

" Let's do it babypop!"

Taking a step forward Ember gets ready to charge forward towards Maddle as she sees Kitty taking flight avoiding every blast Maddle sends her way before she looks over to her side to see Danny still glued his spot.

" Babypop?"

" I can't do it. I can't hurt them."

" Take this ghost!"

Turning her attention away from Danny looking back over towards the corner of the lab Ember watches Jack chasing after Kitty with a bazooka in his hands as she flies through the air dodging every blast he sends her way. Letting out a sigh Ember looks over towards Danny before she gives him a small smile.

" I know babypop. Just stay right here."

Without wasting another second Ember quickly takes off in the direction of Kitty and Jack. As she sees Jack turning his back to shot another bazooka blast in Kitty's direction Ember stops a couple of feet in back of him before she raises her right hand up towards him with a energy ball just waiting to be unleashed.

" Hey lard ass!"

Right as she sees Jack turning around with a flick of her wrist Ember sends the energy blast towards Jack that connects into Jack's chest sending the larger Fenton flying across the room into a wall with the bazooka going flying in the opposite direction of the room.

Hearing the sound of a large thud Danny snaps out of his shocked state and looks over towards the corner of the room to see his father leaning against a wall knocked out with Ember standing across from him with her hands engulfed in blue flames. As he takes a step towards her suddenly Danny's eyes widen when he sees his mother out of the corner of his eye aiming her weapon at the unexpecting Ember from a distance.

" Ember!"

Bursting from his spot Danny flies at his top speed towards Ember as he hears his mother firing off a blast towards her before he throws up his body shielding Ember causing the blast meant for her to strike him in the chest.

" Babypop!"

As she quickly rushes over towards Danny's side out of the corner of her eye Ember watches Johnny's shadow appear out of nowhere tackling Maddle to the ground causing the gun in her hand to go flying a few feet away from her. Quickly kneeling down Ember places Danny's head onto her lap as she hears Maddle screaming at Johnny's shadow in the background.

" Babypop are you alright!?"

" I'm okay. It's just a scratch. Besides i thought chicks dig scars?"

As a smile forms on her face Ember shakes her head down at Danny.

" You are such a dipstick."

" Is that a i love you dipstick or a you're in my doghouse now for scaring me like that dipstick?"

Leaning down Ember gives Danny a gentle kiss before she pulls back to see Danny giving her a small smile.

" What do you think?"

" Don't really know to be honest. You're very tough to read."

Rolling her eyes Ember reaches down and ruffles Danny's hair with a smile on her face before she looks over to the side to see Maddle and Johnny's shadow slowly rolling over towards them. With her eyes never leaving Maddle for a single second Ember slowly helps Danny to his feet before in a sudden move she sends a energy blast that hits the ground a foot away from the rolling Maddle and Johnny's shadow to come to a complete stop to look towards her. Taking her eyes away from Maddle for just a second Ember looks over towards Danny with an unreadable expression across her face.

" Take Johnny and Kitty into the Ghost Zone. I need to have a little chat with your parents."

Seeing the serious look across Ember's face Danny gives Ember a nod and proceeds to follow her wishes leading Kitty and Johnny out of the lab through the portal grabbing his guitar on the way out.

Once she sees Danny walk through the portal Ember slowly turns her head and sends Maddle a glare as she watches Danny's mother quietly crawling over towards a gun that is laying on the ground a couple of feet away from her location. With her eyes widening Ember quickly flies over snatching the gun from the ground as Maddle dives to get to the gun before looks down towards Maddle with an intense glare.

" People like you make me sick."

As she hears Maddle letting out a snort Ember's free hand slowly starts to clutch into a tight fist.

" And what be like you ghost scum!"

" I may be a ghost but i do have values. I would never turn my back on my own child like you and your husband did to Danny."

" I have no son!"

In a sudden move Ember reaches down with her free hand and grabs Maddle by the throat before she slowly lifts her up into the air.

" How can you say that!? He's still Danny! Yes he maybe a ghost like myself but that doesn't mean he isn't your child! We are still beings! The only reason why he is even a ghost in the first place is because of your god damn obsession with us! Your obsession to rid the world of us when most of us just want to live the rest of our afterlives in peace!"

As she drops Maddle to the ground Ember takes a deep breathe to calm herself down before she looks down towards Maddle with a glare when she hears her letting out a laugh.

" Live your life in peace? Aren't you the one that has been trying to take over the world using rock and roll? I say the file my son had on you in his computer. You're nothing but ghost scum just like the others."

" I was trying to take over the world. Before i died, I had this dream of becoming a rock and roll star. It took me until my afterlife to achieve that dream. And now that i have achieved that dream i've made a new dream for myself. The dream of living out the rest of my life with your son. And i will do just that. But before i go there is something that i do need to ask you."

Suddenly Ember points the gun in her hands down towards Maddle before she pulls the trigger sending a gun blast into Maddle's right side. As she hears Maddle screaming out in pain from the ground Ember kneels down and whispers into her ear.

" Did that hurt bitch? That was for shooting my babypop."

Rising to her feet Ember slowly makes her way over towards the portal before she throws the gun in her hand to the side of the room. Taking one last glance around the room a small smile comes across Ember's face before she walks through the portal to find Danny along with Kitty and Johnny waiting for her.

" Let's go home babypop."


	5. Epilogue

With Kitty and Johnny riding away from the Ghost Portal to Kitty's realm on Johnny's bike leaving their side Ember slowly lead Danny back into her realm with each sporting a smile across their faces. For Danny it was knowing how much Ember had deeply cared for him. Not only did she make sure to pay Sam a visit in which she told him that his former friend had gotten the message to stay out of their lives but for her to also engage his parents for what they had done to him. Something he was never going to forget.

As for Ember the smile on her face was from learning about some more things she had in common with Danny. Not only did he play the guitar like herself but he shared the same dream as here. To be a rock star. A dream she was going to make sure he lived with her. Live and experience the life of a popular teen idol like herself.

That is where we find the young couple now. Sitting inside of the living room on the couch with smiles across their faces Danny and Ember stare at each other in silence as Ember plays with the locks on the guitar case.

" Let's see what you got babypop."

As she sees Danny giving her a nod Ember slowly undoes the locks on the guitar case and opens the case before her eyes go wide as well as the smile on her face at what she sees inside of the case. A black guitar almost similar as her own with a few blue flame designs all across it. Reaching down Ember touches the guitar with awe as her eyes get watery.

" It's beautiful."

" I can think of something that is even more."

Turning her attention away from the guitar leaning up Ember gives Danny a gentle kiss.

" That was so cheesy."

" Yeah but you loved it."

Rolling her eyes Ember reaches into the case gently pulling out the guitar before she hands it to Danny. As she sees Danny throwing the guitar strap over his shoulder Ember gently puts the guitar case down onto a nearby table before she scoots over closer to Danny.

" Now i'm a bit rusty but this is a song that i've been learning to play for a couple of months now."

With a smile forming on her face Ember listens in as Danny starts to strum the guitar and get into a rhythm before suddenly Ember's eyes get watery again when she recognizes the tune he is playing. The tune of her song Remember being played perfectly. For the next few minutes as she listens to Danny playing her song Ember can't help but repeat the same words in her mind. The words of i love you Danny over and over again from seeing what Danny would do for her. Not only had he protected her the previous day from Skulker and confessed his love to her but he also learned how to play her song. A song that meant so much to her. A song she wrote describing her past perfectly. Something she knew Danny must have picked up on from the way he was looking into her eyes. The look of understanding. A look that she saw so many emotions coming from his eyes. Emotions that he understood her pain and would do everything to protect her from ever experiencing that kind of pain again. Something she knew was right. He would protect her just like how she would for him.

Hearing the song ending and Danny unstrapping the guitar from his shoulder without giving Danny any time to react Ember pulls Danny into a passionate kiss before after a minute of battling for control of the kiss she breaks away from Danny to give him a bright smile.

" You are really too good Danny."

As she sees a smile forming on Danny's face Ember leans over and gives him a gentle kiss before she slowly gets up from the couch as she gently grabs a hold of his hands. Giving his hands a small squeeze Ember slowly leads Danny out of the living room and into her bedroom closing the door behind them.

1 year later….

" Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!"

Suddenly in a puff of blue smoke Ember and the rest of her band appear on the concert stage as the large crowd in front of them erupt into cheers.

" Hello California! Are you ready to rock!?"

As she hears the crowd erupt into cheers once again Ember looks over to her leading guitarist to see Danny giving her a smile and nod before she turns back towards the crowd.

" Yeah! Ohh-ohhhhh!

It was,it was September

Wind blows,the dead leaves fall,

To you,I did surrender,

Two weeks,you didn't call….

Your life goes on without me,

My life, a losing game,

But you should, you should not doubt me,

You will remember my name….

Oh Ember, you will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!

You will remember my name!

Your heart, your heart abandoned,

You're wrong, now bear the shame,

Like dead trees in cold December,

Nothing but ashes remain….

Oh Ember, you will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Ember, so warm and tender!

You will remember my name!

Oh-woo-oh-woo Ember!

You will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Ember, so warm and tender!

You will remember my name!

Yeah! You will remember my name!"

Suddenly the crowd erupts into cheers causing a bright smile to form on Ember's face as she glances over her shoulder to see Danny making his way over towards her sporting the same smile as her own.

" Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!"

As she sees Danny coming into view and starting to make his way over towards the microphone Ember gives him a confused look before she watches him give her a quick wink and turn his attention back towards the crowd.

" Hello California! Give it up for the beautiful rock diva herself Ember Mclain!"

" Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!"

Looking over his shoulder Danny sees Ember smiling brightly at him before he reaches over taking the microphone off the stand and slowly makes his way over towards Ember.

" Well tonight has been very special for us. Not only have we returned to California to play for the greatest fans in the world!"

As he hears the crowd erupting into cheers once again with his free hand Danny slowly reaches into his pocket.

" But tonight is not over just yet. There is still one more surprise in store for everyone here."

Grabbing a firm hold of the object he is seeking in his hand Danny turns to look at Ember seeing her looking towards him with a confused look.

" Ember Mclain?"

Suddenly Ember covers her mouth with her hands as she sees Danny getting down to one knee before she watches him pull out a black box from his pocket as a crowd of girls next to the stage let out gasps. As she sees Danny opening the box revealing a diamond ring with blue flames all around the ring's band Ember looks up towards Danny with watery eyes.

" Will you marry me?"

Quickly nodding her head Ember kneels down and pulls Danny into a passionate kiss as the crowd goes erupts into cheers that could be heard for miles.


	6. update for new story

here is a quick update. instead of making a sequel to this story i have released a brand new story featuring our pop diva and her dipstick titled.

 **Danny Phantom: Hero of the Ghost Zone**

i hope to see you all there as it will be filled with lots of humor and lets just say if you loved how Ember was in this story then you will enjoy this one.

Pootamis


End file.
